With the development of touch technology, Full In-Cell Touch devices are more and more widely used, wherein ADS (shortened from Advanced Super Dimension Switch) touch device win popularity in application due to advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio etc. Since it needs to ensure normal display and normal touch of the ADS touch device, i.e., it needs to minimize the interference between them, the ADS touch device therefore requires time-sharing driving, that is, performing driving for a display period and a touch period, respectively.
The ADS touch device may include a touch screen and a detection circuit connected with the touch screen, an operational amplifier in the detection circuit needs to load a reference signal, which is a positive voltage, a common electrode in the touch screen needs to load a common electrode signal, which is a negative voltage.
Since the reference signal is a positive voltage and the common electrode signal is a negative voltage, a DC (shortened from Direct Current) voltage difference is generated between the reference signal and the common electrode signal. During the display period, a horizontal electric field generated by the ADS touch device will deflect the liquid crystal to achieve a normal display. The DC voltage difference will cause an electric field in a vertical direction, which causes the liquid crystal also to deflect in the vertical direction, that is to say, the DC voltage difference will affect the normal deflection of the liquid crystal, thus affecting the normal display of the touch device.